


Cozy Morning

by derShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derShipper/pseuds/derShipper
Summary: Yamaguchi's a teacher, Kageyama a professional volleyball player who despises champagne... and, oh, he also forgets to propose to his boyfriend.~Based on a Writing Prompt





	Cozy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaleana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaleana/gifts).



> Thanks a lot to WhiteEevee for proof reading this! (Y'all can't imagine what kind of mess this was before she did - writing something in a foreign language is hard.)
> 
> This Oneshot is based on this  
> http://victorsbooty.tumblr.com/post/156895463873/nothingtoseehereipromise-person-a-im-thinking  
> post.
> 
> Enjoy!

“...and then we went to the restaurant, had a nice dinner, and Tobio found out that he absolutely despises champagne,” Yamaguchi said and took another bite of his muffin.

“That’s it?” asked Tsukishima at the other end of the line.

“That’s it.”

Yamaguchi heard Tsukishima sighing and then a loud yawn. “Sound like a nice evening, Yams,” he said without actually meaning it. “Really.”

“And _you_ sound exhausted, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi answered and changed the topic. It was no secret that Tsukishima wasn’t fond of Yamaguchi’s and Kageyama’s relationship. He had already stated it loud and clear when they started dating in their second year in Karasuno and wondered how Yamaguchi fell in love with such an idiot like Kageyama. Then he questioned why someone stupid as Kageyama could even feel something like love for a person, and not for volleyball only.

“We had our last finals yesterday,” Tsukishima explained. “So the whole dorm threw a party afterwards and my roommate came back at midnight, completely wasted, and said he needed some medical advice from me.”

“...And?”

“He wanted to know if it’s possible to get his heart stolen.”

Yamaguchi nearly dropped his phone while laughing. “ _Great_. What did you answer?”

“I told him to go to sleep and shut up.”

“He didn’t shut up, am I right?”

“Of course he didn’t!” Tsukishima sounded frustrated. “I went to one of the vending machines in the entrance hall to get him a bottle of water and met Bokuto and Kuroo there. They were totally wasted too and start babbling about how they wanted to meet some college girls, geez. Then they literally shoved me into a taxi so we could ‘enjoy Tokyo’s nightlife.’ ”

“Poor you,” Yamaguchi laughed. “Be glad that you haven’t met Tanaka and Nishinoya yet. They also arrived in Tokyo yesterday.”

Another annoyed grunt from Tsukishima. “Kuroo said that Hinata is already here too and is staying at the apartment of that Kenma-guy.”

“You’re not really fond of meeting everybody again, aren’t you?”

“Nope, not at all. And I swear to god, if I see Kageyama I will mock him that he forgot to pro-” He suddenly went quiet and cleared his throat. “Nevermind. I gotta to go bed now, need to catch up some sleep or else I won’t hit a single ball tomorrow.”

Yamaguchi laid his phone onto the table and looked at the sink full of dishes. It was Kageyama’s turn to wash them this month and still he forgot it most of the time. Or pretended to forget it because he was simply too lazy to do it. When they first moved into their small apartment, Kageyama said that he sucked at doing chores because his mother used to do them for the whole household. Even though they had only lived here for two years, they talked about moving again, to Tokyo or in a suburb of Tokyo. Since Yamaguchi graduated and quit his part-time job in a flower store, they could afford living closer to the capital instead of in this small town. It would be easy for Yamaguchi to find a job there; teachers are always required in a metropolis. And Kageyama wouldn’t have to travel all the time between Tokyo and their home for training sessions.

“G’morning,” said a sleepy voice and Yamaguchi felt arms wrap around him from behind.

“Good morning,” he replied with a big smile and turned around to Kageyama, who then cupped Yamaguchi’s face and kissed his forehead, nose, corner of his lips and as many freckles as he could. Usually, Kageyama only kissed Yamaguchi’s cheek after he woke up and was extraordinarily grumpy. Except the first time Yamaguchi stayed at Kageyama’s place overnight, back in third year. He giggled when Kageyama was done. “Why, you’re so happy this morning.”

Kageyama gave him another kiss on the lips. “Shouldn’t I be happy after yesterday?”

Yamaguchi smiled at him when Kageyama sat down on the chair next to him. He thought how adorable it was; Kageyama being happy, just because it has been Yamaguchi’s 24th birthday.

“I have a headache because of the champagne,” he groaned and ate the leftover half of Yamaguchi’s bagel. He continued complaining, primarily about the twenty messages he had received from Hinata and nine from Oikawa. “Why the hell are they in the team too. Hinata, yes, okay. But fucking Oikawa-”

“Tobio, language,” Yamaguchi warned and took a sip of his tea.

“Sorry,” he apologized and side-eyed his boyfriend. “So, about yesterday…”

“I know, no champagne for you anymore.”

“No… I mean, yes, I hate it, but… uhm… I don’t know if we should already talk about it, but I thought about the whole thing for weeks now and I need to get it out of my system,” Kageyama said, rubbing his neck and looking embarrassed. “Uhm, I think I’d prefer a wedding in spring. We would have plenty of time to plan it. And it won’t be too cold, or too hot, and-”

“Wedding?” Yamaguchi laughed and put his cup aside. “We aren’t even engaged, Tobio.”

A moment passed. Kageyama looked at Yamaguchi as if he was a ghost. Another minute passed, before he jumped off the chair and ran back to the bedroom, yelling: “I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING.”

“What…” Yamaguchi said quietly, utterly confused. When Kageyama came back his ears were as red as the kitchen curtains and he held something in his fist. He sat down again and looked at his boyfriend, completely distressed.

“This is kind of embarrassing,” he whispered.

“You know I’m not bothered by cheesy stuff,” Yamaguchi answered, not looking away from Kageyama’s fist. The air around them was buzzing and Yamaguchi was nervous since Kageyama mentioned a wedding. Yamaguchi didn’t know what to do with his shaking, sweating hands and pretended that he wasn’t the most nervous person on earth right now.

“Uhm…” Kageyama slowly opened his fist in which he held a tiny black box. His fingers trembled as much as Yamaguchi’s when he opened it. Though Yamaguchi expected the silver ring that was inside, he still let out a gasp and blushed. “I already asked your parents and Tsukishima for permission, so...”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi shouted and clapped his hand over his mouth. _Oh god, this is really happening. Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD_. “I’m sorry, keep talking.”

“Will you… maybe…”

“Yes.”

“Tadashi.”

“Sorry.”

Kageyama took one last breath to calm himself. “Marry me?”

With a faint smile, Yamaguchi touched the fingers of Kageyama’s hand which held the box. “Of course I will, Tobio.”

All tension left Kageyama’s body. “Oh, thank God.”

“But,” Yamaguchi said all smiley when Kageyama put the ring on Yamaguchi’s finger. “We can’t marry officially in Japan.”

“What bullshit, I haven’t thought about that...” Kageyama said.

“Language.”

“Ugh, Tadashi, I love you, but can you stop treating me like one of the kids at school?”

“If I treated the children like you, I would be in prison,” he joked. “But about marriage. We can’t marry like our parents. At least not in Japan. At least not _now_.”

“And if we marry abroad, hm?” Kageyama said, obviously saddened that he hadn’t thought through his plan more. And that he couldn’t marry Yamaguchi, even though it had cost him all his courage to ask his boyfriend… no, his _fiancé_.

“If we want to live in that country, of course we could. But it won’t be official here,” he explained and stroked Kageyama’s palm with his finger. “But if we’re really gonna move to Tokyo soon, we can get a partnership there. We won’t have the same rights as a married couple though, but it’s close to it. For example, if you had an emergency and you ended up in the hospital, I am allowed to visit you and know about your well-being. _And_ we can celebrate it like a wedding.”

“That sounds go-- Wait a minute, why do you know all that ?” Kageyama questioned.

Yamaguchi chuckled shyly. “One of my colleagues was asked by her girlfriend and explained it to me since I was curious. And I did some research on this topic.”

“You did research… oh. It was stupid to be nervous about it, wasn’t it.”

He leaned forward and kissed Kageyama. “It was a _little_ bit stupid to think that I would turn you down.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t you think that we are quite young to marry, though?” When he saw Kageyama’s expression he quickly added, “Not that I don’t want to marry you because of our age. But, I mean, I’m 24 and you’re 23. Are you sure that you want to get married that young?”

“We’ve been dating nearly seven years, and who else should I wanna marry? Exactly, no one!” Kageyama said theatrically. “If I wasn’t  serious, I wouldn’t have been so nervous. I thought the reason why you might say ‘no’ is because I’m stupid.”

“You’re not _totally_ stupid, Tobio,” Yamaguchi said and took Kageyama’s hand. “Come on, the train arrives in two hours and we still need to pack our stuff.”

“How will they all react if we say that we are engaged?”

They stood up and went to their bedroom hand-in-hand. “I think Hinata will lose it and congratulate us every twenty minutes. Oikawa, Kuroo, and Bokuto will probably want to do the bachelor parties, and Suga will tell everybody to calm down. Daichi will probably start crying. Akaashi will yell at Bokuto, Iwaizumi will yell at Oikawa, and Yachi will act like our mother.”

“We all haven’t changed much since high school, have we?” Kageyama said and one of his rare smiles appeared. “Except that some of us got better in volleyball. Good enough to be on the national team.”

“If I told the children in my volleyball club that I know half of the national team, they would freak out and ask if you guys could visit.”

“Guess how much they will freak out when you tell them that you’re engaged to one of them,” he said and pointed at the ring. Yamaguchi stopped and Kageyama stood still too. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck and looked in his eyes before he kissed him.

“You don’t know how much _I_ will freak out when I wake up tomorrow and realize it wasn’t a dream,” Yamaguchi said happily.

“Good, we can freak out together.”


End file.
